Reeducated
by LightningZen
Summary: 'Mind' is crucial to living being, and that is what Team Rocket tried to "Reeducate", a boy's innocent mind that had been standing in their way, a series of effort to change his mind, belief, and many other things, and will Team Rocket success? Will the boy be broken and his mind get "Reeducated"?


**Hello this my very first fanfiction so please understand if there are any mistakes, or the format is not very goo, and I want to give a note**

 **This is a psychological fanfiction, about mind control and torture, and it is not gonna be a light story, it will be heavy and thick plotting**

 **Also I made this story not very straight to the point so don't complain ok, and the setting is about Pokemon Firered and Leafgreen, however**

 **Leaf won't appear here, only Red since Red is quite famous than Leaf. And the Team Rocket will be like in Pokemon Adventures, happy reading**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Failure

"You gotta be kidding me!" A voice shouted through, echoed down through the large room. Even the voice could be heard down in the hallway outside the room that was the source of the voice. A man who is sitting on a big chair who yelled towards three person right in front of his desk, his anger boiled up toward them, yet they just solemnly accepted it. "I didn't promote you to be commanders for failure" Now his anger had calm down like calm waves, but his voice just remain as ruthless as ever. "Forgive us boss" One of the commanders spoke up, and what he got just another harsh words from the man who was their boss, "This is not the first time, it is more than three times" He reminded them.

"How could you be foiled again?" Now the boss asked them, they just gulped when they heard it, when the boss asked them the reason about their failure, they were afraid to speak up to their boss, but they knew it was just a matter of time before the boss asked them, and the time had come, "It is a boy", A woman said, the other executives just remained silent, "What do you mean a boy? Did he failed your plans?" The boss now got curious about 'the boy' that mentioned. "Yes sir" Then a man spoke up also, "All of them?" The boss pressed hard at the end of his question, and then another executive said the answer "Yes sir" And the last executive talked also, but their tension had reached the limit, the air felt so tense for them, and they knew very well that the boss couldn't accept another failure.

"Great!" The boss just sighed, for the commanders it was just unexpected, but also they felt a big relief in their minds, they would never want to face their angry boss, for them it was intolerable failure, four times straight and yet their boss didn't explode of his anger, they just stood there and waited for their boss order, not even moving an inch for minutes, just watching their boss wiping his face with his palm. The tension in the air no longer affected them, but they just left there to waited about their order.

"Just get out of here, I just felt very stress now" The moment he said the word, immediately, their feet moved out, rushing out of the room, they just really wanted to leave as soon as possible, they just couldn't stand their boss anger and stress, but they knew they had to dealt with this problem very soon enough, so the boy wouldn't stand in their way again, but how? It was the question of them. "That was a close one" One of the commanders stated as they were out, closing the door was just a big relief for them, and now they were walking together on the metal cold hallway under the ground. "Yeah last time we failed the boss was super angry at us" Then another male commander said to his fellow commanders, and of course they also agreed with her words, and last time the result wasn't pretty for them. "Huh…" The woman just shrugged them off both of those men, like her usual cold self. "I will crush that kid next time we meet, and I will make it be painful" One of the male commanders said it with clenching his fist, his eyes burning in determination to crush that 'boy'. "Such big words for a big man like you that failed many times to do your words" Then the other male commander said cynically towards him, his voice was quite soft, yet there were no mercy in it. "Don't be like that Koga" He said to the other male commander now identified as Koga. They had failed many times jus by one boy who thwarted off their plans, and this was far from tolerable.

"As a soldier failure is not an option for me next time" He stated proudly, due to his militaristic training and he was a former soldier, his action influenced with his militaristic mind. But then immediately the female commander spoke to him "Yeah yeah Surge" Her voice is cold as ice in the mountain. "As cold as ever huh" Surge just couldn't help it with her. Even as comrades and commanders, the woman just keep showing her cold behavior and personalities, yet she was very feared by other grunts. Later they just keep walking in silence that was stirring in the air between them, their footstep sound was echoing through the metal floor, heading out to the base main area that was not very lively as crowded it was. In contrast above them there was an arcade center that was very lively and full of noise and fun, unlike below of it, a secret base it was.

"I don't know the boss will do next, we have failed many times and none of the plans seems working" Surge said while they were walking, breaking the silence between them. "I don't know, maybe something more smart" Koga added, indeed that their plans were smart, very tricky and those plans could be say a sly of plans, yet they failed miserably, just because of one boy, who was powerful enough and smart enough to out-witted them. "Somehow we must get rid of that boy" Koga said, that was true, the boy was he only obstacle for them to achieve success. But the question was how? That boy could defeat a bunch of grunts, and defeated the commanders easily enough, and their traps and tricks just useless in front of the boy, like a card that had been seen its secret.

"Maybe we could think that later, I would like to take a break" Then Surge said after stretching his arm, showing his tiredness, it had been a long day for hem though, after a failed scheme at Lavender Town, they just wanted to take a break, even for Sabrina, dealing with the boy just made her tired. "Just say you are lazy enough to deal with another problem" Then another cynical words from Koga, and his time Surge couldn't hold his violence anymore, quickly his fist almost struck Koga's face, yet he managed to catch his fist, "Save it, you will need it for the boy later" Koga said after they calmed down. Sabrina just remained silent until they stepped heir feet into a brighter room, the main area of the base.

"Miss Sabrina, how was the boss?" The moment they entered the room, a crowd of grunts immediately greeted them, many of them felt anxious, scared and afraid, and one of them asked Sabrina about the boss, since they knew, how was the boss if he's angry about their failure, and the case was four time failure in straight, and sure the boss would angry if like that. But today he boss reaction unexpected for them, "The boss is fine, he just ordered us to rest" Sabrina said in relief, she knew how terrible if he boss went crazy and mad. Last time the boss went yelling on the grunts when their last scheme failed, but this time not, he just sat in his office in stress, unusual of him.

"That was a relief" One of the grunts sighed when she said that, immediately followed by the rest of the grunts, two or three just leaned on the wall, with their face just like daydreaming, perhaps just imagining if the boss was mad, the other just sat on a few chairs, and some of them just remain standing on their spot, calm and collected. "Well those guys just couldn't help it, they must be pretty tense." Surge said, he also felt the same, and he was a compassionate one, to other people and his underlings, unlike Sabrina that just treated them totally like her underlings. Sabrina just stood there, her cold eyes just remain fixed upon those grunts, like piercing with her eyes, and her face remained flat. "I should get going, see you later" Then Koga said his goodbye and immediately he headed to his room, far from them, and then, his shadow slow but sure disappears into another hallway.

"You got your order so all of you dismissed" Then her cold voice rang sternly towards everyone in the room, then in a second the grunts went to their own way, the crowded room started to simmer down as the grunts went to their own ways, everyone went to different hallway and corridor, to each one room, one by one the grunts exited and the crowd just dispersed like a light, "You like to be the party popper, do you?" Surge asked her, but Sabrina just quiet and didn't let out even a single word. "I should get going too" Surge said as he left, leaving Sabrina all alone on the room. She was always being last one to leave if there was a gathering, like an anti social herself. Standing alone was what she liked.

Walking to her own by herself was her usual activity, like what she was doing right now. Her mouth maybe shut tight, but her mind didn't do the same, she was a lively girl, inside. Walking slowly, she didn't like to rush out anything, everything had to be calm, even when a disaster struck her, every foot step of her only reached her ears, alone and quiet, nobody else would her or walked by her now. After the same metal wall, same pattern of line and light, all of those boring same things, and the same door and models, she found her room, far in the deep of women quarter. Her door just remained the same as the other grunts, even for Koga and Surge. But she knew that was the place she could sleep well, and then pressed her thumb hardly against an AFIS, until the metal door sliding opened.

'Finally the bed' I thought, it was a long day, unlike the other days where my mission was always success, now thanks to that boy, not just my mission, the others missions failed in his hand. Where did he come from? He appeared out of nowhere and suddenly foiled our plans. That kid was powerful enough to defeat us, all of our grunts, during our operation, and I wonder how he got such power though. But the question was not who is he, Or where did he come from. The question is how to get rid of him, how to defeat him, that was seemed not possible now. His power beyond what I had seen, and to defeat him, to get him out of our way, were what I need to think off.

* * *

Taking off my white uniform, which had an 'R' written right on the chest part, which was for 'Rocket', then I hung it in my wardrobe, so I only wore my black pantyhose and black shirt. Then I laid down on my bed, right in my room, that was too plain for me, but this is not my house, I wouldn't need to decorate it, a study table in the corner and my bed also in the corner, a door which was for bathroom, and a dresser. I was really tired, I could tell that it was afternoon already, due the operation took all day long and in the end just failed miserably. I was keep staring at the meal grey ceiling, like the rest of the wall, and I saw a few holes for air ventilation of course. Didn't know for how long I was doing that, but I keep doing that.

I needed a plan, how to deal with him, which was not as easy as flipping your palm, perhaps Surge and Koga were thinking of it, maybe their plans would be good and successful, if they were thinking about it. 'Battling him wouldn't be good, he is strong' a thought in my mind, which meant that it wasn't good on battling him, and I need to find any other idea as soon as possible, or no we would be a failure in the future. And I could read his mind, he aimed to be a champion, and if he became a champion, it would be harder for us to move, and commence our operations. Many ideas crossed in my head, and ye I hadn't found one ye, or picked one. None of them are good to deal with him, especially he could resist me when I tried to hypnotize on him, and not many people were able to do it, especially boss and my parents, no other people. And when I tried to do it on him, he didn't fall in it, his will power, and his passion and friendship made him futile to be hypnotized. So I need another plan, precise and efficient, not consuming time and energy.

Rolling around my bed, I couldn't sleep at all, my mind keep active, looking for a solution and plans, and I didn't want the boss got mad, and went crazy, since he was very stressful when we were reporting to him just now. He boss would be happy if I go a plan, yes he would. But what plan? Maybe a bi sleeping would help o find one. Now I relaxed on my bed, calming my mind, clearing I, like a calm sea. I just released all of my tension in me, and then I…

 _"Sir, he is broken now" A man came into a room, where a man sitting on the big chair, like boss in office, his face showed that he was pleased with the fact someone's mind had broken down, fell into a broken state and unsure he right thing. "Good, after a long time, now he will never resist me again" And then, he laughed like an evil movie villain would do, and he was not even bothered about it, about his wickedness and mental health. The man that reported to him just stood there in silence, but his face smiled in his evil mind, he also glad with the very same fact that his boss heard, without a single remorse he said the report to the boss, and without mercy he thought about it. He knew it was wrong to do it, but yet he did I, merely to accomplish his goal, even as far as torturing someone._

" _Now where is he?" The boss asked the man about where that 'someone' had been kept he whole time, where he was tortured and go broken little by little, slowly but sure, and now he was broken. "This way sir" The man then opened the metal sliding door as he walked out, the boss followed him. They walked out of the boss room, walking by the hallway to the boss, hat was quite long and dull colored. The lights shone not very bright at hem, making the hallway a little bit dim. It was not until a brighter big room greeted them, a few grunts were just doing their job and chores, but immediately sopped in a second, in a presence of their boss, "Sir!" In unison he said I out loud, while standing to give respect to their boss._

 _"Good evening everybody, I have a very important matter, so please excuse me" The boss said in excusing himself to his grunts, and the man said "This way sir" His hand pointed at a small corridor, he boss immediately understood the moment he saw the small corridor. Quickly the boss stepped ahead, walked through the corridor that just barely lit leaving the bright big room behind. But he also notice many small pod light hung on the wall near the ceiling, which was infrared sensor to detect any movement, and a few security camera installed on the ceiling watching carefully, like an eagle and owl, but the camera watcher knew who passed the sensor, the boss himself. It was rare that the boss himself walked out of his office to see anything by his own eyes. Usually he just received reports in his office, sitting in his room while his grunts and commander did the hard and dirty work._

" _I guess I have been too often working in my office, I even don't recognize a few things here" The boss said to himself, the a staircase lied beneath his feet as he reached the end of the corridor, and steadily he walked down, descending to the lowest floor of the base. A few cells were in that floor, even though I was quite dark, he could tell those cells. At the end of the corridor, a door opened, as if inviting him in, and he made his way straight to there. In the room a woman and another tall muscular man stood there watching a person shedding his tears harshly, he was just a young boy, in his teenage year, still young and healthy, yet he was ruined and broken by now, the boss jus smirked and…_

"Hah…!" I gasped on my breath right when I was awake, my head still tried to process what just happened, my heartbeat still beating like a dashing Rapidash, like an angry Ryhorn, my breath was very unstable, and I was staring to my feet, like an empty stare, I didn't say even one word. I could feel that sweat came down from my forehead, also from my neck, but those sweats weren't o reduce my body heat, no, those sweat emitted coldness, soaking my clothes wet, until I had to change my clothes now. But I didn't feel that I could stand up, as if my whole body had gone numb, maybe what I had seen also affected my whole body, but it was just literally though. Then I look up to the wall, right in front of my bed, a digital clock hung right on the wall, it showed 18.30, or 6 past 30 P.M, 'I must have slept for a few hours, I must get ready soon' I thought as I stood up, and walk to my wardrobe.

The clothes that I had all of them very much the same, only a few red and yellow dress, and my red and yellow boots, a few underwear, and my black shirt and pantyhose, not really much though. I only used my casual clothing when I wasn't in my duty. I immediately took off my black shirt, which was soaking wet, my skin felt better, no more I felt very cold on my back, just a sense of relief. And then I putted one on, a new one. After I changed my clothes, I threw my wet shirt in the laundry bin, and I would put it in the laundry later, and I picked my uniform that I hung earlier, and I held I in my hand. Then I got reminded of what happened when I was sleeping, 'What was that?' I asked myself, but I knew I must find out what was it, closing my wardrobe as I turned away. 'What kind of dream was that?' I wonder what kind? A nightmare perhaps? No, "It was a vision" Why I hadn't figured it out earlier, it was a psychic vision "Of course" I said o myself, but that was such a vision.

A vision, that showed me the future, but what happened so he could be like that? 'That's it!' I though, I knew what I had to do, after awhile of thinking, a few moments of confusion, I had to let Surge and Koga knew about his, and of course the boss, and if I carried out the plane well, he vision told me that I would success, but about the time, it would take a long time, weeks maybe, or even months or years, the boy had a strong spirit and will, but no matter. Quickly I wore my uniform again, a white over my black shirt, and the short white dress. Then I entered the bathroom in hurry, I decided to take a hot water bath after I was done with the plan, so I saw a sink with a mirror on the wall, I looked at myself, my black hair messed up a bit, and my brown eyes just gave away the fact I just awoke from my sleep.

Quickly I turned on water and then I soaked my hand, till wet enough, then I tidied my hair up, back o a long straight hair, no a spiky one. Then I exit the bathroom, and I wore my boots at the door of my room, I always put one as backup. And I opened my door, a bright corridor at my quarter, but I didn't paid attention to it, I headed out to the boss room, but would he agree with my plan?

Only a few grunts I saw when I was walking through the main room, they were at their room resting, they also need rest, they had been through much, especially today. I wonder if the boss was at his office, maybe he was resting in his room, but I had to make sure if he was in his office, I needed to tell him my plan right away, my plan to get rid of that boy, my vision told me that I would be success, and he would be not just out of our way, but he would help us in our way, but that was the matter in the future, now I had to tell the boss quickly. The corridor to the boss office was just one step away, quickly I made my through the corridor, the corridor now a little brighter then last time, I was sure that the boss in his office now. But, I sensed something in his office, there were more than one person talking to him, 'I see that Koga and Surge are disscussing with the boss' I thought.

"Sabrina we glad you come" A voice greeted me when I entered the office, it was Surge who was standing beside Koga, but I just ignored him, "We are planning something about that boy" Then Koga added up, and there was the boss, sitting on his big chair, his eyes were looking at me, but his mind was busy with thinking about a plan, yes all about a plan. "Miss Sabrina, as you know, we need a plan, to get rid of that boy, do you have one?" The boss asked me when I was right in front of his table, "Yes sir I have one" I answered him, the other were looking at me, I saw that they were wondering what kind of plan I would say, what kind of scheme I would come up with.

"The plan will not just give us solution to get rid of that boy, but also gives us an advantage" Their face became more curious and wondering as I said that, they must had thought about a plan that just clear an obstacle, but I had calculate everything, even in such a short time. Yes we will need as much help as we could get, we need an ace trainer, to help us with our future plans, and I knew that the boy would be a good one. "What advantage?" Then the boss asked me, I just couldn't help to smirk, "An advantage for us that the boy will help us" Their face turned confused, since they knew he could resist my hypnotize. "But Sabrina, he resisted when you tried to hypnotize him" Surge said, but my plan wouldn't be that simple, "My plan will not only hypnotize him, but doing other thing, including breaking his mind",

"Interesting" The boss said then, and I was not done yet, "And how the boy would help us?" And that was the crucial part of the plan, that would determine the plan failed or not, and that was the part of the plan that would cause him to help and join us, "Indoctrination sir" His face became satisfied and now he was smiling, a sly smile I could say, "So, overall your plan is about?" Then Koga asked me, yes the overall was the point of my plan, "It is..."

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **A hanging ending huh, actually the 'overall' is the title and if you wonder what is reeducation, it is quite the same as brainwashing**

 **But here the reeducation will be by force and with manual method.**

 **Alright, see you next time.**


End file.
